russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is the Philippine longest-running comedy gag show broadcast in IBC every Saturday nights featuring Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Ya Chang, Gee-Ann Abrahan, MM Magno, MJ Magno, Nicole Andersson, Joross Gamboa, Sue Ramirez, James Reid, Coleen Garcia, and Tricia Santos which features parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements of television commercials as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring Kapinoy stars and celebrities. The longest-running comedy gag show on Philippine television with new sketches, pop culture, commercial spoofs, spoofs, segments, parodies and gags with our comedy performers. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' Happy TODAS'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on April 6, 2013 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to the other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the top-rating sitcoms are Whattaboys and `''Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya. Happy TODAS' theme song which composed by Marcus Davis and performed by the dance duo MMJ. The same night of April 6, 2013, IBC through the talent management and development Kapinoy Talent Center, the training and talent agency has been the freshest, best, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, magazine covers and live concerts with more surprises and exciting production numbers. Format The format of the show emphasizes pop culture parody. Skits, gags and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. It also spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures in the comedy scene featuring the gag performers. Cast 'Main cast' *Robi Domingo (October 5, 2013-present) *Cristine Reyes (April 1, 2013-present) *Ya Chang (2014-present) *Young JV (April 1, 2013-present) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (April 1, 2013-present) *MM Magno (July 27, 2013-present) *MJ Magno (July 27, 2013-present) *Nicole Andersson (October 5, 2013-present) *Joross Gamboa (April 1, 2013-present) *James Reid (April 1, 2013-present) *Coleen Garcia (October 5, 2013-present) *Nathan Lopez (2014-present) *Maxene Magalona (2014-present) *Neil Coleta (November 15, 2013-present) *Tricia Santos (November 15, 2013-present) *Janella Salvador (2014-present) *Marlo Mortel (2014-present) *Freddie Gutierrez (2014-present) *Liza Soberano (2014-present) *Francis Magundayao (2014-present) *Sue Ramirez (October 5, 2013-present) 'Former cast' *Superstar Circle'' Final 6 (September 14, 2013-2014) **Anne Discher **Donjeff Tejada **Sophia Tolentino *Deither Gaviola *Makisig Morales (June 15, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Nathan Barrera (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Johan Lourens (June 15, 2013-Septmber 28, 2013) *Imee Hart (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Giu Comia (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Andi Eigenmann (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Kiko Ramos (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Ella Cruz (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Shy Carlos (April 1, 2013-September 28, 2013) *Andrew E. (April 1-July 13, 2013) *Josh Padilla (April 1-August 24, 2013) *Abby Bautista (June 15, 2013-September 8, 2013) *Aki Torio (April 1-August 24, 2013) Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' *''Exbest Balita'' - a parody of IBC's flagship national news program Express Balita *''The Playza Mae Show'' - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show *''Oca Docat'' - parody of ABS-CBN's horror-thriller series !Oka Tokat *''Who Star La Be Da Millionaire?'' - a parody of the Philippine version of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *''Sandy's Romence'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance *''Your Harm, My Lab'' - a parody of IBC's drama seriexs Your Heart, My Love *''Zuperstar for a Night'' - parody of Philippine version of the reality singing search show Star for a Night *''You Puso, My Luv'' - parody of IBC's teleserye Your Heart, My Love *''Fallon Neon'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's investigative-public service program Failon Ngayon *''Ganda Gabi, Voice!'' - parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! *''Chef Men Lagro: Kusina Master Chef'' - parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master *several commercial parodies. 'Former' *''Ron a Bus'' - A bus of the road that has dumb and zany working on the bus riding on a drive as the busses of James Reid as Mr. Bus along with various cast members as different characters *''God 2 Bilib'' - parody of ABS-CBN's teleserye Got to Believe *''The Wreckest Link'' - parody of the Philippine version of The Weakest Link *''Minid do Win Id'' - a parody of ABS-CBN's game show Minute to Win It *''Sandy's Menfriend'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend which playing Cristine Reyes as Sandy Salvador and Josh Padilla as Sir Manuel Yap. *''Rozalinta'' - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda *''Just Draw It'' - aparody from the US TV series Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Giu Comia. *''Safe for Love of Love'' - a parody of IBC teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love *''Cab Driber'' - Starred Joross Gamboa, a taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Cristine Reyes and Imee Hart reprising their roles. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. *''I Love Romance'' - a parody of the Koreanovela I Need Romance *''Harry Blatter'' - a parody of the movie Harry Potter *''Lahat ng Free Store'' - A splace in a grocery store and supermarket where everything is free, which is a rip-off. Buying the money of shopping, restaurants, supermarkets, fashion, among others. *''Ina, Girlista, Anak'' - a parody of ABS-CBN teleserye Ina, Kapatid, Anak 'Recurring characters' *Playza Mae Rizon - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Cristine Reyes *Chrisper de Leon - Parody of Christopher de Leon, played by Young JV *Joss Gatogo - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jess Caduco, played by James Reid *Ging Castabela - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jing Castañeda, played by Nicole Andersson *Pablo de Croz - Parody of Paulo dela Cruz (Dingdong Dantes), played by Robi Domingo *Jam Manasano - Parody of Jaime Manansala (Ian Veneracion), played by MJ Magno *Pichay Tampipi - Parody of Betchay Tampipi (Manilyn Reynes), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan *Chino Tampili - Parody of Chito Tampipi (Benjie Paras), played by MM Magno *Nellia Gonzala - Parody of Nella Gonzages (Cristine Reyes), played by Coleen Garcia *Coline Verlasgez - Parody of Regine Velasquez, played by Cristine Reyes *Harry Umaga-Doz - Parody of IBC News Anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz, played by Robi Domingo *Wacko Malasano - Parody of Wacky Manansala (Daniel Padilla), played by Young JV *Julianne Manasano - Parody of Juliana Manansala (Carmina Villaroel), played by Tricia Santos *Andre Gonzal - Parody of Andrea Gonzales (Cherry Pie Picache), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan *Voice Gando - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Robi Domingo *Smokey Sela - Parody of IBC News Anchor Snooky Serna, played by Sue Ramirez *Cher Men Lagro - Parody of Chef Boy Ligro, played by Robi Domingo *Enam Escoduro - Parody of Emon Escudero (Cogie Domingo), played by Joross Gamboa *Chicha Tampali - Parody of Chichay Tampipi (Kathryn Bernardo), played by Sue Ramirez *Athoby Pagiliban - Parody of IBC News Anchor Anthony Pangilian, played by MM Magno *Tad Fallon - Parody of ABS-CBN News Anchor Ted Failon, played by Neil Coleta *Sandy Salvador - Parody of Sandy's Romance star Nadine Lustre, played by Cristine Reyes *Luiz Manzalo - Parody of Luis Manzano, played by Robi Domingo Promotions The Happy TODAS launched Happy TODAS: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In July 19, 2013, tthe cast visited Market Market followed by an appearance in July 26 at SM City North EDSA. In August 9, the cast being part of the Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day to held in South Korea with the stars of Happy TODAS cast to promote the top-rating comedy gag show with an Asian tour. Happy TODAS: The Album A self-debut album composed of 11 music tracks featuring the stars of Happy TODAS casts was released under Vicor Music and IBC Records on October 11, 2013. The show's original compilation album, features the theme song sung by MMJ as the album's main single, was released during the show's Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day. Meanwhile, We'll Get There was released as its second sincle while Sasakyan Kita for the third single. Also, I Swing Mo released the fourth single overall. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM compilation album in the Philippines. #Happy TODAS (Theme) (composed by Marcus Davis) - MMJ #Kanta, Tawa, Sayaw (composed by Vhong Navarro) - Sue Ramirez #I Swing Mo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Robi Domingo #We'll Get There (Anne Curtis) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Cristine Reyes #Tanong (composed by Young JV and Thyro Alfaro) - Young JV #Dakota Nota (Marissa Sanchez) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Nicole Andersson #Sayawan (composed by DJ MOD and Marcus Davis) - Coleen Garcia #GayaGaya Puto Maya (composed by Lito Camo) - Gee-Ann Abrahan #Baby I Love You (J Brothers) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - James Reid #Sasakyan Kita (K & The Boxers) (composed by Lito Camo) - Happy TODAS cast Studio Since 2013, Happy TODAS taped their episodes from IBC Studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of Happy TODAS, the newest kiddie gag show TODAS Kids featured child actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring children in various comedic situations. Awards and recognizion 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Robi Domingo) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show Stars) - Won (Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Sue Ramirez, Joross Gamboa and Coleen Garcia) *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show) - Won Controversies 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Bubble Gang and Banana Split, Happy TODAS was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content. References See also *Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday *IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV *Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights *Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend *Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party *Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans *Freddie Gutierrez, Liza Soberano Join Top IBC Programs! *''Head of State Presidente'' *''TODAS'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *Happy TODAS on Facebook *Happy TODAS on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series